LightHearted Encounter
by gerardisbeautiful
Summary: Ikuto and Amu have a nice little conversation after school...


**A/N: Hey guys =]**

**After getting so many nice reviews for my last story, I've decided to write another one =] Starring Ikuto and Amu like last time, of course ;P.**

**There isn't much plot, since this is mainly written just for the sake of smut ;P **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it :) Please leave a review if you can!**

* * *

"And this, class, is what the urinary system consists of: The Urinary bladder, the urethra..."

"Who cares? Class lets out in six minutes; You really think anyone's listening?"

Most of the class gapes at the shameless teen, but Amu merely rolls her eyes.

His name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He's apparently a genuis, but has no respect for teachers, so he has been forced to take this class. 3 times.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi! Detention, after school!!"

Ikuto acts as if he doesn't hear the enraged teacher, deciding to look out the window. Amu inwardly shakes her head, exasperated at his behaviour. She just wishes that one day, he will come into the class and act like a good student instead of making snide remarks. She honestly doesn't know why he does it...

-----------------

"Finally! The school day has dragged on for too long!" Amu says to herself. She happily makes her way through the now empty halls (she is last because she decides to not run to the exit doors, wanting to act cool) noticing the open Detention door.

She walks by, hoping Ikuto doesn't notice-

"Hey, kid."

She sighs, and turns to look at him. He is sitting back lazily in one of the desks, his feet propped ontop of it. Amu notices that the Detention teacher is playing some sort of game on his computer, completely unaware of her.

"Stop calling me kid," She mouths, before turning away.

"Honestly, what right does he have calling me a kid?! He's only 3 years old anyway..." The grumbles to herself, practically stomping down the hallway.

"Only 3 years older? I don't know, 14 and 17 are two totally different numbers..." Suprised and confused, Amu turns around and sees the older boy she had just been complaining about.

"...Aren't you supposed to be in Detention?"

Ikuto shrugged, walking closer to her. Despite his close proximity, Amu stood her ground, not wanting to seem intimidated.

"Have you ever been in Detention, Amu?" Shook her head at him, wondering why he would ask such a question.

"Well, it's awfully boring. I'd rather be doing something much more interesting..."

Amu doesn't quite understand, but she soon becomes flustered as he keeps advancing until he is almost on top of her. He raises a brow a her, an amused smile on his lips.

"What's with that face, Amu-_chan_? You look so uneasy... And I'm suprised that you enjoy my closeness so much since you haven't even taken one step back from me."

"Hah! That's just what you want me to do!" She has a look of triumph on her face, and this times Ikuto's expression turns into one of sincere curiousity.

"I don't think I understand, Amu-chan," He presses on, and she glares at him for the suffix at the end of her name. Nevertheless, she explains it to him.

"I see it happen all the times in movies! The guy stalks closer and closer until the girl has to back up until her back finally it's a wall. Then, she's trapped! So when that happens, the guy takes the oppurtunity and pounces on his prey, allowing her no escape, and so she eventually must comply.

"Yes yes, I've seen this scenario many times and you are not gonna fool me! Hah!"

The look of pure gloat on her face and the extreme confidence in her voice leaves Ikuto very confused for a moment.

And then he realizes she's _serious._

...

He bursts out laughing, startling his "prey." His laughs are masculine but sincere, and soon he is hunched over, grabbing at his stomach.

"W-Why are you laughing at me!?!" She demands, but can not shake away the happy butterflies in her stomach at the sound of his laugh.

------

Finally, after a good 2 minutes of laughter and a couple chuckles here and there afterwards, Ikuto is calmed down. Still, even after all that, he has a nice little comeback that leaves her flustered all over again.

"Don't worry, Ms. Prey, I assure you that I _do not _need to back you up into a wall to _pounce_ on you"

* * *

**A/N: Oh fudgers =[ I wanted to make this a lemon so badly; I even had it all planned out! But then I realised I made it a bit too light-hearted and decided that I would just make it a short little, cute story. I promise though, I will write a lemon soon! School is just sdl;ejfcnsdybhdjlsa right now. I have 3 friggin tests on Wednesday! Ughg....**

**Anyways, please review =] Did I do a good job on this? I've never written such a light-hearted story before ;P**

**Oh, and please give me ideas for the next lemon. I need them so badly =P**


End file.
